User talk:Mishaxhi
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Enclave Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Enclave Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Husky2413 (Talk) 07:41, September 17, 2011 chat hey go on chat it's at the top right of this page we can talk thereHusky2413 15:19, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Husky Hi its great to see more people on this wiki and i am glad you like it Enclaveoverlord 23:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) reasercher Sure knock your self out if you want i have some pages that need editing want to help?Husky2413 05:32, September 18, 2011 (UTC)husky Hi due to your impresive work i have made you a moderator and a roll back Enclaveoverlord 09:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) come on chat for a bit i need to ask some thingsEnclaveoverlord 12:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hey i wanted to say thanks for all the edits and helping us clean up after the vault trashed our wiki.Husky2413 18:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC)husky Blood Reaper Hey DragonBorn....when you make a page or edit please add refrences of where you got it from for example Refrences fallout.wikia.com Also add appropiate categories to it like "enclave" or "base" or something like that. Sincery Blood Reaper 04:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him a long time ago Blood Reaper 19:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Why did you ban my brother james? his name whent to troy because it's to contact me neko is a troll check my talk page plus i did that to his page im so close to giving up this wiki im going to police college so he will be taking over he won't be here if you want to contact him go to my steam page it's on my profile page click:my website im make sure you can see it.Husky2413 14:47, September 30, 2011 (UTC)Husky New update Hello im james my brother left to go to police college to be K-9 unit i will take his place and assume control i have 2 other men helping me if eny thing is needed please tell me and i will assist you plus im using my brothers account. Reply There are like 15 pages on this wiki, why would'nt the author want me to fix his spelling like an Editor shouldAlso the other admins are almost nonexistant. I think this Esska guy is Husky not his brother or whatever, they have the same grammar and both cannot establish complete thoughts without some outside interpretation. I think this poor kid is very lonely and is making up a life. It actualliy seems sad because Husky was nicer than Overlord or Roxas. Sorry about the capitalisation error. Well thats my input I'll just keep trying to edit what hasnt been locked. TOODLES User: SMITE THEE DOWN Re:Questions Well Dragon, that really is a shame. I will agree that without Blood Reaper this place would go to hell. Thankfully, I've talked to him and he's been very helpful, agreeing to give proper credit to the Vault by redirecting pages there instead of plagiarising the information, and best of all is also against the "Bad Blood" page, agreeing to try and get it deleted for good. I don't know if they mean it as a joke or something, because the real Enclave is against impure races, but even so as an Australian I just can't accept it as long as it stands. As for the adminship issue, that is ridiculous, and if you ask me it was probably Roxas seeing as he became a bureaucrat around the same time you lost your rights. It's a bit suspicious if you ask me. If that's the case it's an abuse of power which SHOULD get him banned, but knowing this place he'll probably go away scott-free. If you wanted my opinion, I would leave this place and forget it ever existed. They'll probably forget you were ever here. Good luck, DB. Yes-Man Hi i only got back a couple of days ago and i saw your message and i think you are right you and blood reaper have been helping alot on this wiki and i need people like you to help especaily when i am away like i have been so congratulations on the new roleEnclaveoverlord 04:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Spam can some one please tell me why the fuck there is links to spam on our pages the ones that are hilighted green please get back to me and tell me if you knowEnclaveoverlord 04:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) What in Oblivion is your problem man? I put that cheesecake comment like a week ago, also regarding the protection of the pages, i protect them to make sure people don't do it again! Seriously dude get a grip, Husky, Enclaveoverlord, and I were the first people on this wiki! We were here in the genesis and we were the ones that got the task bar filled up! I suggest you look at all the work that we did BEFORE you came here, also ALL of my work was deleted by trolls, so I know what it's like to make something and then have it deleted. Roxashasnoheart 01:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartRoxashasnoheart 01:51, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Dragonborn, please refrain from Uploading pictures of Unicorns and Ponys on the wiki, this hould not be tolerated. Roxashasnoheart 01:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Roxashasnoheart01:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC)Roxashasnoheart :I'm sorry, I know I've complained before, but can you people honestly look at the conduct of this bureaucrat and put up with it? A bureaucrat is meant to be a user who looks out for the protection of the wiki and is a diligent and hardworking member. Roxas is a user who is absent most of the time then deletes other people's pages because his racist slander was removed and he had an issue with that. First of all, may I say that the page in itself was a clear indicator that Roxas is not a fair or even a good person to be nominated for the role of bureaucrat. Also, being one of the first people on the wiki, being friends with the founder or even having "got the task bar filled up" means not a damn thing. From what I have seen, only two users make a real effort to keep this place together and that is DragonBorn and Blood Reaper. They are the ONLY people here who even have the right to talk down to other users which they wouldn't, because they're fair and reasonable people. With no disrespect to the founder of the wiki, if it weren't for DragonBorn I doubt this place would have lasted this long what with the ridiculous pages and the idiotic protection of said pages which meant nobody could edit them without being an administrator. :Now back to the issue at hand. Roxas cannot be stripped of his bureaucracy because, guess what, only wikia staff can do that. However, you're looking at a user who lets vandals get away, goes absent from the wiki and returns with a nonsensical outburst which they then advise others to "get a grip" over, is rude, is blatantly racist in creating pages which insult other people and label races as having bad blood, deletes other people's pages and locks them as revenge (which might I add is VANDALISM), and is not professional in the slightest sense. Not to mention he is abusing power by telling another user what they can and cannot add to their userpage despite the fact that the user was not breaking any rules. He even goes to troll's pages and insults them, which is exactly what the trolls want and can be called encouraging their vandalism. I could go on but I already feel like I've made my point. So now that you've hopefully come to grips with the fact that you have an incompetent Bureaucrat who vandalises the wiki and gets away with it on account of his role, let's talk about what exactly you need to do. :A bureaucrat cannot remove another bureaucrat's rights. Which means that you'd either need to contact Sannse at the Wikia Community Central and appeal to have Roxas bureaucracy removed, or if it's possible you could attempt to indefinitely ban them for abuse of power, racism, insulting other users and vandalism. I'm not sure if other bureaucrats can ban one another, for I have never been in the position. But you need to realise the issue at hand and accept that if you don't get rid of Roxas soon that they will continue to abuse power and bring this wiki down. I hope what I've said gets through to anyone who reads this. Sorry for cluttering up your page, DragonBorn. :Yes-Man Can you admin me up? Can you make me an admin cause that mariposa page is really juicy with errors. Please get back to me soon. Thanks in advance :) Persay 23:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) User: SMITE THEE DOWN thank you very much for letting me know this it is important i know were the admins are and as for roxas i will have words with him i am his friend in real life.thanks again keep up the good workEnclaveoverlord 22:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) It's fine thanks anyway. Though we shit is put together i hope for adminship thanks :) Re:Contact Form Well, I think that Sannse will see that there is an issue if you explain things. I feel kind of bad for being sp harsh about it, but from the conduct of this bureaucrat it's only fair for you and other users if you can edit the wiki without having someone remove pages and lock everything over a page being deleted. Well, good luck with the contact form and whatnot. See ya around. Yes-Man DB96 Hai honey! Hope everything is ok. Been reading some of the crap that 12 year old has been putting and it is atrocious. I want to lure him to my Wikia and BAMHAMA THE FUCK OUTTA HIM! XD But yeah, I agree with everything Yes-Man has said, this Wikia would go to hell without you and Blood. Keep fighting the good fight! "Even In Death May You Be Triumphant" - Miss Nicolle 11:31, October 5, 2011 (UTC) NOW hi can you come on the chat as soon as you get this we need to talk about import things Enclaveoverlord 21:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Comments Well, Dragon, I'll stop for your consideration, but may I say that first of all this is a free wiki and I may make comments if I please as long as they do not break any rules, secondly I made my comments several days ago and only now have they become an issue (for what reason, I do not know), thirdly I have a right to my opinion regardless of what others feel about it, fourthly I'm not the only person who comments on blogs (so I don't know why I've been asked to stop), fifthly I only made three comments, I did not "clutter up" the recent activity feed, and lastly I did not do it to annoy anyone, not even Roxas. I do not mean to be rude by making this comment, I just felt that it was unnecessary to ask me to stop doing something that was in no violation of any guideline. I think you're a good guy, Dragon, and I am sincerely sorry if I have offended anyone here, especially you, but I will admit that I'm surprised at this sudden warning. Yes-Man Re:Re:Comments I know that you didn't mean it in a hostile way, and I know that there is a lot going on here. I do feel that I need to apologise, however, because looking back at it, what I did was unnecessary and I regret even bothering to voice my opinion to Roxas who wouldn't even take it into consideration to try to better himself. I want to apologise to you because you're a good guy and I hate to see you so tense, and I feel that what I did wasn't helping to alleviate you're worries regarding this wiki. I also want to apologise for my response above, because I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I responded. I trust your judgement completely, and if you believe that my comments were uncalled for then I wholeheartedly agree with you. Feel free to erase my comments, and I hope that we can put this behind us. On a side note, if Wikia doesn't agree to your terms regarding Roxas' removal of bureaucracy, then I too will not be around this wiki. Otherwise, if the Roxas issue is cleared up with good results I would gladly help to fix up some things here and really make this place great. I'll see you around. Yes-Man Re:Re:Re:Comments (Too many REs!!!) Well, I suppose that's an issue to deal with if we get that far. Besides, do Husky or EOL even know how to unban people? I assume this place doesn't get much experience in trolls. Anyway, I'll probably see you in Vault chat some time over the week. Yes-Man (I should probably upload my avatar here so that I can sign off properly...) HI so your telling me to put correct pics around the place i see your pony pic around the place and the slide shows were necacary on some pages not acceviment boosting an for got sake stop sneaking behind my back and saying shit please.Enclaveoverlord 21:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi i asked blood to talk to you not to say i am getting rid of you but its just i was really annoyed that day but i would like you to stay i just want it to be what it was like when you first came.Btw i did see what roxas said and i told him off and he has learnt his lesson. Kind Regards Enclaveoverlord 00:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) HI Again Oh one more thing i do appreciate everything you do here so dont think i am not greatful. Alright dragonborn, Thankyou for giving me tips on my signiture :) and i understand now that the first comment you sent me was just your way of helping me out. I want to get along because let's face it Wiki's don't really run properly with bickering admins, and also you've said i've made some anti-homosexual comments and i apologise for that, but they're not really anti-homosexual if the person making them is Bisexual are they? ;) Anyway thankyou again and i'm glad you got the Kingdom Heart's references. DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 09:10, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Roxashasnoheart I'm glad we understand each other, I guess we got off on the REALLY wrong foot. It's good to find a fellow KH lover around here :) DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 22:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edit to the ED-E page, what you said made it a little better (DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 08:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC)) Roxas Hi hows it going i am glad to see some resolving going on any way i need your help to unprotect pages mainly roxas's ones but also ones that dont need to be protected Enclaveoverlord 09:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i know how to unprotect though but just go though any page and unprotect it thats what i am doing Enclaveoverlord 19:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) i apolagis for the pictures i was toild to take them down http://theenclave.wikia.com/wiki/User:Enclave_eyebot Thank you for warning those three for aceviment boosting i told them all to stop but obviosly they did not. So if eyebot or sniper does it again they will be banned.Enclaveoverlord 03:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) hay i put a lot of work in that page i got kick off the net by my mum for using up all time on the net so i will make the page again and i will take this to enclave overlord he is in my class good luck with keeping your adminship. Enclave eyebot 01:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Enclave Eyebot's comment = hilarious Hey DB, How about Enclave Eyebot? 'good luck keeping you're adminship'. What a joke huh? BTW I'm going to ban him too so...yeah. Btw I have stopped 'achievement boosting'. DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 09:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Roxashasnoheart. XD, *SIGH* You owned the crap out of Enclave eyebot huh? DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartDARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 21:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey DB I wanted to ask you if you would become an admin on this wiki i made, it's about Todd Howard the Director of Fallout:3, and the Elder Scrolls series. http://thetoddhoward.wikia.com/wiki/The-Todd-Howard_Wiki DARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 22:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC)RoxashasnoheartDARKNESS-is-the-heart's-true-essence 22:20, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Don't ever remove Enclave Radio Online Ever Again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I made that page out of the goodness of my heart so don't do it again Enclavesuportter1 05:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC)EnclaveSuportter1Enclavesuportter1 05:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey DB Could you please tell me what happened with Envy? Obviously I was away when something happened so i would appreciate it if you could tell me what happened. But what is a nobody!? 11:58, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Do unto others... As you would have others do unto you. An eye for an eye. Karma. The Golden Rule. It has a lot of names. Basically, some random guy came to a wiki he didn't like and started messing with it. I live my life by the philosophy I just gave you, ergo, I "did unto him" as he did "unto others". Yeah, I vandalised, point? I was repaying a favor. EDIT: Call it childish if you will, but I will NOT compromise my views in such a way. Deal with it. Evnyofdeath 15:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I was making a point. Also, if every big wiki has its main "age" locked and Overlord decided to vandalise based on the fact the KH wiki's main "age" wasn't locked, then why isn't this wiki's "age" locked? Evnyofdeath 15:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ...Point? No seriously. Any real point to that other than to "Call it childish"? Did I say I go full out? No. I follow the Golden Rule to an extent, as do many others. I just felt that what your founder did was beyond acceptable. He blanked the main "age" of the KH wiki twice, both times leaving an insulting message. I was simply bringing it full circle. Have a nice day. Evnyofdeath 17:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Message from Roxas Yeah for some reason my signiture doesn't link anymore, and it's becoming tiresome i do this But what is a nobody!? 02:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) and it won't link...i don't know why and yes, EOL did indeed vandalise the KH WIKIA, i got really annoyed because as you know EOL and I go to the same school and we use school-issued laptops that have the same I.P. adresses on wikia, that is why everyone thinks we are multi-accounting But what is a nobody!? 02:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Roxashasnoheart Roxas 1nce again Roxas again, could you please tell me hoe envy edited the homepage? I could of sworn it was protected so things like this didn't happen... But what is a nobody!? 08:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) check my I.P. I AM NOT ROXAS OR EOL. I-hate-angrybirds 09:02, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi a user-friend of mine I-hate-angrybirds told me that Gauzz was herrasing him on the vault, what happened, i told her to give Gauzz rifle a message and leave did she go on the chat or something? But what is a nobody!? 09:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Very well I shall attempt to ignore him, but I can't keep any promises, Husky IS my friend and If it is him I will want to talk to him, could you give me the link to his user? But what is a nobody!? 01:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ok i already know all this but i am dessparate to find him when he does come back how ever i will question him on multi accountsEnclaveoverlord 22:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I think we need to take away that rule, It's a stupid rule and it got Husky removed from the Wiki, so let's work together this time and get rid of it. So please think before you conform to the other Wiki's. Roxashasnoheart 22:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC)